In recent times, electronic apparatuses have become increasingly pervasive in our society. In many circumstances, a user of an apparatus may interact with users of other electronic apparatuses in performance of various activities, in various contexts, and/or the like. As such, it may be desirable to configure an apparatus such that a user of the apparatus may find a physical location of a user of another electronic apparatus in a manner that avoids confusion and delay.